Silent Screams
by LoveAddict16
Summary: Lilliana, Elyisa & Alexander go out on a far journey searching for lost souls, battling out evil and trying to end the cause of deaths in the Academy in which the students' family never knew about.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure

**Silent Screams: Chapter 1**

It was dark and misty as the students of Death Academy entered the building. Students held their belongings to their chest tightly. Whispers were soon evolving and the tension was building up. "This place looks terrifying.." said one girl who shivered as she said that. "yeah I know.." said another girl. "Dude..I don't like the looks of this place.." said one guy. "I can't believe our parents sent us here… this place is creepy already.." said another guy. Their talking was interrupted by a voice coming from the speakers above them. "Welcome to Death Academy Students. Please proceed to your dorms. You should have received in a letter sent to each of you with your dorm number, student ID cards and your dorm keys. Our School name may be scaring you a bit but Don't worry. You'll be safe. Have a nice day." said the man through the speakers. Even though they were scared and suspicious…they all went to their dorms.

There was a girl named Lilliana Bella Parkinson who attended the school. She had dark brown wavy hair with light red highlights that went down to her arms. Her eyes were dark brown & she was a mixture of Caucasian & Asian. Her skin was light but had some shades of darkness. She had a few tiny scratches on her upper right arm but nothing more. Lilliana, a seventeen year old girl, knew what these halls of the schools can do. She's been here since freshman year and has been doing…well, lets just say…certain _researches_ about the school. She knew it wasn't safe at all. She knew what happened to the last students who "got lost". They were murdered and their bodies lie somewhere underneath the school.

Today, Lilliana lives in dorm room 23. She sat down on her bed, deep in thought. Lilliana knew it wasn't safe. She knew she had to find out where the bodies lie and save the families who were in deep despair. Yet, she knew that if anyone came here, she would need to make sure they are safe. Lilliana sighed, knowing the consequences and the risks but she refused to give up. She had been doing this since she came here. If there was one thing she knew was that she couldn't let anyone get in her way. Nothing could stop her. After a few moments of thinking, she walked to her bedside table and opened the drawer. The black, velvet box she picked up and held in her hand was her last chance. Lilliana opened the box and picked up a blue sapphire and gold necklace. She held it in her hand and put it around her neck. Her whole body shook once she put it on. All she saw was faded people, screaming for help. She saw her grandmother and grandfather in a blurry vision. Her eyes blinked a couple times as she suddenly heard a distant voice and a lake. She looked across the lake and heard someone yell across the lake, "Just Trust yourself and don't be afraid! Let your mind and heart take control! It'll lead you to the place where you belong..". the voice faded away and Lilliana felt her heart steady but her body still shook like crazy as she headed back into the real world. She closed her eyes then opened them to see that her vision was clearer then it ever was before. "where I belong..? I don't understand… " she whispered, putting her hand on the necklace. Her dark-brown curls suddenly moved as if wind had just flown by. _Well I cant go back now…what's done is done.,_ she thought.

The students of Death Academy were all in separate rooms but the same class period. It was English for Lilliana. She sat in the back row, in the corner. She silently glanced at the students while writing down her assignment for the day. She had a bad feeling that today wouldn't be a good day. The bell rung just like any other school bells would and the students and Lilliana walked out of the room. She headed for her next class but just as she was there..her necklace lit up. Lilliana sensed that someone was in trouble. She ran to the office, as her feet hit the tiles of the hall. She stopped at the door of the office and leaned towards the door. Her left ear quietly hit the wooden door and she listened in. "…You better stay still! I will be back later. Mr. Forge will be here later on…" said someone who she assumed was the assistant principal. It grew quiet as the door shut.

Lilliana got down on her knees and crawled to the window. She peeked in and saw a guy about 18 years of age. He looked kind of scared and nervous. The guy she saw looked like he had been fighting. He had a mixture of brown, blond, and light brown hair and his eyes were ocean blue. She crawled back to the door and stood up, brushing the dirt off her. She slowly and cautiously opened the unlocked door and stepped in. The guy turned to her but now his expression changed. He was confused. "Who are you?" he asked. Lilliana looked down but quickly looked back up. "sshh! Be quiet! Now c'mon lets get out of here..you're not safe here…nobody is…" she whispered, staring at him. "what? What do you mean nobody is safe here? And seriously who are you?" he whispered back, nearly shouting. He looked a bit irritated now. Lilliana looked at him and sighed. "My name is Lilliana but look you can't ever tell anyone any of the stuff I'm going to tell you alright?" she whispered back at him. He hesitated but nodded. "C'mon then!" she whisper yelled.

They snuck out quietly and Lilliana guided him to her dorm. She put her hand on her doorknob and turned the knob and pushed the door. They both walked inside the room. "Woah…" he said. On her walls were posters of all kinds of TV shows and Bands. Her guitar stood on its guitar stand beside her bed. Her laptop was on a desk as her black chair stayed still. Her walls were covered with black paint. Lilliana walked to her chair and sat down. "So do you want me to tell you or what?" she asked, looking straight at him.

He snapped out of his gaze and looked at her. "How about I tell you my name first?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. She just nodded once and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "My name is Alexander James. I'm uh..18 years old." He said. "Oh." ,was all she said. "Well are you going to explain why you just suddenly came to me and told me that nobody is safe here?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah. Well the reason why I told you nobody is safe here is because I have been here since Freshman year and this place got me interested so I did research on it. Turns out my grandmother used to own this place years ago but something happened." She said, looking down. "You know Mr. Forge?" she asked. "Yeah of course..he's our principal." He said, confused. "Well…He looks about 35-ish right?" she asked. "Yes…why? What about it? What about him?" he questioned her. Lilliana kept looking down and mumbled, "he's not 35..He's 200 years old.". Alexander looked at her shocked and stood in front of her, frozen. "Wh..What?" he stuttered.

"I know..you probably think I'm crazy but it's true. You see my necklace?" she said. He managed to nod his head even though he was still in shock. "It has powers. It was my great-grandmother's necklace. She was a witch. A powerful one. The day she died, she gave the necklace to my grandmother but when she died, she passed it on to me." She said. He was in even more shock. "so..y..you..your..a w..witch t..too?" he said, stuttering. She nodded. "Though I never really knew about it until I was 14. I kept it a secret. You must never tell anyone what I have told you. Remember that. Please Alexander." ,said Lilliana, with pleading eyes. He took a deep breath before saying, "Don't worry Lilliana but can I ask you one thing?" said Alexander. "Depends on what it is…" she said. "Why didn't your mother get the necklace?" he asked. Lilliana didn't answer and the room filled with silence. Her eyes suddenly filled up with tears. "she died the day I was born…" she softly whispered.

Alexander's eyes went wide and guilt rushed over him. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have asked you that..I..I -" he said. Lilliana interrupts him and quickly speaks, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks. "No no..it's not your fault. You didn't know Alexander.." she said, wiping her tears as more fell on her cheeks. "I'm still sorry… that was insensitive of me and I-" said Alexander. She interrupts him again. "Alexander…" she said, with a slight giggle coming out of her lips. She wiped the tears and managed to smile a small smile at him. "Its okay!" she said, with a small smile. He sighed in relief.

Another silence broke out but it was nice and peaceful and pleasant actually. Lillian decided to break the silence and say, "um, Alex…If I may call you that…you can sit on my bed. Its fine with me.". He chuckled and smiled at her. "Thanks and Yeah..you can call me that." He said. He sat down on her bed. "So how about we get to know each other?" she suggested. "Do you want to play twenty questions?" he asked. "Sure." She said. "I'll start it I guess…" he said. "Yep." She replied back to him. "Okay so what's your favorite hobby?" he asked her. "Um..I'd have to say writing poems and songs. What about you?" she replied. "Hm..I'd have to say skateboarding and playing the guitar…" he said. She grinned at him. "oohh..do you write songs or anything?" she asked him, curious. He shrugged. "I guess but they aren't so good." He said. "C'mon! I'm SURE they are not bad Alex.." she said, smiling.

"How about this.. I promise one day I will play one for you if you play one for me…" he suggested. Lilliana's smile got even wider. "You got a Deal. Now back to the game." She said, smiling. "Okay. So What's your favorite colors?" he asked. "burple." She said. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Burple? What kind of color is that?" he asked her, curious. She rolled her eyes at him. "Blue & purple equals burple. Duh!" she said, a 'duh' tone. He laughed. "Okay then." He said. She smiled. "What's your ultimate secret?" she said, grinning. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. She started laughing. "Uh..Well…" he said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "C'mon! you chicken?" she teased, still laughing. "No! ughh..My ultimate secret is that when I was ten…I lost a basketball game against my little sister, Peyton." He said, embarrassed. She laughed even harder. His cheeks flushed bright red. "It's not funny!" he said, still blushing bright red in embarrassment. She looked at him while laughing really hard. "aw... did I make you blush?" she said in between her laughs, teasing him. "No.." he lied, looking down with his cheeks flushing even more red (if it was possible). She laughed hysterically.

Minutes pass by as Lilliana's laughter dies down. She smiled at him. "Aww…Alex…" she said, smiling. He was still embarrassed and still looked down. Lilliana stood up and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and hugged him. She giggled. "Heyy….don't worry about it. Sorry I laughed though. How about this, I will tell you MY secret. Alright?" she said, smiling. He looked up and smiled at her. "Alright so what's your secret missy?" he asked, with a slight smirk. She giggled at him. "hmm…Let's see…My biggest secret is that I was a like a nobody in Middle School & I used to be a tomboyish-girl…" she said. He looked at her surprised. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. But I was so tired of all the drama that came with it so I just stood up you know. Spoke up…, "said Lilliana with a shrug. He looked at her dumbfounded. "Oh… So you're telling me you, a beautiful girl, was a nobody?" he asked, shocked. She hit him playfully. "hey! Like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were me.." she said. He shook his head and a goofy grin appeared on his face. "okay so I would have quit but still...no offense or anything but you don't look like a nobody now." He said.

She gasped jokingly. "Oh really Alex?" she asked. He looked at her. Lilliana looked down at herself. She was wearing skinny jeans, a caramel colored dress and of course, the necklace. She shrugged and looked back at him. "So? I still wear a dress" Said Lilliana, pointing it out. "I know but you're wearing jeans WITH the dress.." he said, pointing it out. She frowned. "So? What's wrong with it?" she asked. "Nothing. Actually it looks very cute and adorable on you." He said with a grin. She groaned. He looked at her confused. "What?" he asked. "Please don't call me "cute" or "adorable" Alex" she said. "Why not?" asked Alex. "My older brother calls me that and trust me…I don't like it.." she said.

He nodded then a huge cheeky grin appeared on his face. She looked at him curiously. "What? Why are you grinning like that?" asked Lilliana. "Who was your first kiss? And How was it?" he asked. Her face flushed a deep shade of pink. Lilliana looked down quickly, hoping he didn't notice it. Yet she was unsuccessful as he noticed it. He nudged his elbow to her side slightly. Alex put on a playful smile. "so..who?" he asked, once more. She slowly looked up to him, avoiding eye contact, her face still blushing. "Erm..I haven't kissed anyone…" she mumbled. Even though her mumble was kind of quiet, Alex still heard it. He was shocked. "A girl like you? A beautiful girl like you NEVER kissed a guy" he asked, still a bit shocked. She still avoided eye contact but slowly nodded. There was a silence that overcame their conversation. It wasn't awkward though..it was more comfortable for both of them.

After a few minutes had passed, Alex decided to break the silence by starting a new topic. "So..er… Do you want to..um..well..-" he started, nervous. "Would I want to what?" she asked interrupting and turning her head to look straight at him. She was curious. "Err..." he started again, nervous. He looked at her eyes then down to her lips then quickly looked into her eyes once more. He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly leaned in towards her. Lilliana was so stunned by what he was doing. She sat there, frozen and wide eyed as he crashed his lips onto hers.

She hesitantly started kissing back. She wanted to stop at first but somehow, a force was just telling her to kiss him. He was surprised that she kissed back but continued kissing her. His arms snaked around her petite waist as her arms went around his neck. Alex pulled her closer and put her onto his lap. She pulled his body to hers and he tightened his grip on her. Alex slowly stood up a little then carefully laid her down on the bed. Their kiss turned into a heated make-out session and soon he was on-top of her. Lilliana was so into it she didn't even notice how heated the session was. She laid underneath him, kissing him. As they were kissing, a wave of shock went down their spines and throughout their whole bodies. After a long while, they pulled back. Their breathing was heavy and hard. Lilliana pulled back slightly, looked at him and gulped nervously. Alex finally realizes what position he was in with her and stood up quickly. He cleared his throat and moved his hand to the back of his neck, scratching it nervously.

They turned their heads away from each other and it became silent again except this time, it was nerve wrecking and awkward. There was a sudden banging on Lilliana's door. She stood up and walked to door, slowly opening it. She jumped slightly backward as she saw who it was. It was a girl who looked about the same age as Lilliana but had light brown hair that touched her arms and brown eyes. She bounced up and down, hyper. "Heyy Ana!" spoke Elysia, her best friend since pre-school. Elysia smiled at her non-stop. "Uh..El? Why are you acting like this?" asked Lilliana, with a raised eyebrow. Elysia tugged on her short pink skirt and twirled around, giggling. "Nothing" replied Elysia. Lilliana rolled her eyes, grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her in her room. Elysia kept giggling. Alex was just standing there, totally puzzled. All the awkwardness had faded from his mind and her mind. "El…" said Lilliana in a warning tone. "Did you drink fruit juice again?"

A sly grin appeared on Elysia's face. Lilliana sighed, rolling her eyes once more. "El…You KNOW what that does to you! It makes you act all hyper and all giggly!"she paused for a moment. "Not that its really bad but its kind of err..bad for you." Elysia grinned and just shrugged her shoulders. Lilliana sighed. "I'm going to head out to get you some water…Stay here with Alexander Ellie," spoke Lilliana. She walked out the doors and turned left.

Meanwhile, Alexander spoke up after she had left. "Err..Elysia?" he asked. She turned her head towards him, confused. Obviously she hadn't noticed that he was there. "Um..Who are you?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "Alexander..Alexander James" he said, offering his hand out to her. She smiled at him, took his hand and shook it. She released his hand soon after. "Well..Alexander…I belie-" she stopped and her eyes widened. She let out a piercing scream. Out of Lilliana's window was a young girl who's eyes were green and she was wearing black. She had long black hair & the length was to her elbow, nearly. Alexander turned to where she was looking and screamed as well. They were both terrified. It seems as though she was not at all touching the ground. Soon, the girl disappeared into the now dark night and she seemed to head towards the ground.

After she had heard the screams down the hallway, Lilliana came rushing back into her room with a water bottle in her hand. She stopped, seeing their terrified expressions. She walked to her desk and put down the water bottle. Then she slowly walked towards them and held out one finger. She tapped each of their shoulders carefully. Elysia & Alexander turned around and screamed, terrified. Lilliana then started screaming too but then stopped immediately."Oh would you! What is wrong with you guys? I leave for a couple minutes and now THIS happens?" she said, sounding quite frustrated. "G..Ghost..W..window.." said Elysia, stammering, in shock and scared to death. Alexander just gulped with wide eyes and his body shook like crazy. He had never, in his entire life, experience something like this before. Lilliana nodded once, now concerned and alert. "What ghost? And what do you mean by 'window'?" she asked them, a little confused. She waited a few moments just waiting for a reply.

While Alexander was still shaking like crazy, Elysia managed to speak a few words and explain everything to her. "Well..when you left to do something, Alexander said hey then I was like 'who are you?' then he told me his name and then I started talking once again but this time I stopped halfway cause -" Elysia started saying but Lilliana interrupts her. "Just please get to the point," she said, tapping her feet impatiently. "fine. Anyways I stopped cause suddenly like out of nowhere, this young girl who looked about maybe fifteen just stared at me through the window. She had like black hair the length of her arm and she was like see through! I mean like REALLY see through. Heck I could see the tree behind her. You know what really scared me to death even more? She left _into_ the ground. Freaky huh?" said Elysia, who shivered thinking back to that moment. Now Lilliana understood why they were scared and looked terrified, especially Alexander. She walked over to the desk and grabbed the water bottle before handing it over to him. Alexander immediately took the water bottle and drank out of it. She patted him softly on the back. "It's alright…Nothing to worry about," she told him. Her necklace started to brighten once again and she cursed under her breath. Elysia stopped her immediately as Lilliana was about to head out the door.

"Ana where are you going?" she asked, not wanting to for her to go. She sighed knowing where this was going to end up. "There's a problem…I think this just might be the beginning of my end." Lilliana said hesitantly. Elysia frowned at her. "Please stay here or let me and Alexander go with you..?" she insisted. Lilliana groaned. "Fine. Let's go but you might want to pack a few things first. It's going to be a long journey…oh and bring your wallets. We're going to need it." She said, defeated. Elysia nodded once, took Alexander's hand and practically dragged him out the door. Lilliana rolled her eyes and laughed non-chalantly. This was a typical thing for Elysia, especially on journeys or what she usually calls "Adventuring Trip".

Before she left her room fully, she grabbed her navy blue backpack and packed it with a few needed things, including clothes and money. As she left, closing the door behind her, she ran towards the end of the hallway to where Elysia's room was and knocked on her door. Elysia opened the door and smiled. "Let's Go!" she said, still smiling. Lilliana was about to say something but noticed Alexander wasn't there with her as she peeked her head into Elysia's room. Lilliana looked at Elysia, totally confused. "Where's Alexander? I thought he was with you…" she asked, slightly raising her eyebrows. Elysia said nothing, rolled her eyes and pointed to the door that was on the right side of the hallway. Lilliana slightly moved her head a little to her side and walked towards the door. She put her hand on the door knob checking to see if it was locked or not. It wasn't locked so she turned the knob slowly and pushed the door wide open. There on the bed was Alexander rushing to pack his stuff. "WHOA! Alexander… .?" spoke Lilliana, shocked of the mess in his room. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand which was holding a camera and batteries and grabbed it tightly. "Oww.." said Alexander, in a bit of pain. "If I let go of your hand, you better stop and _LET GO _OF THE CAMERA AND BATTERIES…Got it?" she said, eyeing him cautiously. He nodded and she let go of his hand. "Now… Tell me why your packing so many things…?" she asked him. He took one deep breath and starting talking. "Well I was scared before but suddenly when you said it was going to be a long journey, it made me realize how cool it just might be so I decided to you know, pack up my stuff." He said, shrugging his shoulders soon after.

Lilliana rolled her eyes and so did Elysia. "Dudee.. you could endanger the mission! NO CAMERAS OR ANYTHING ELECTRONIC _EXCEPT_ A CELL PHONE!"Lilliana said firmly. He sighed and put all his stuff away in his closet then as he was about to close his closet, Lilliana rushed over to him and stopped dropped her backpack on the floor. He looked at her, confused. "Just… bring a couple clothing and your wallet as well as shoes, er…cell phone" she said, looking at him. Elysia stood outside the door, holding her small backpack. She sighed and tapped her foot on the wooden floor repeatedly, getting impatient. Back Inside the room, Alexander nodded at Lilliana. "Okay." He said, understanding. She smiled as he got the things she listed. As soon as he was done putting his stuff in a small backpack, Lilliana picked up her bag and they walked out of the room. "Finally!" said Elysia, sighing. Alexander locked his door and rolled his eyes soon after. He looked at her. Elysia looked back at him, weirdly.

"Alright you guys ready?" said Lilliana,glancing back and forth at them. They snapped out of it and turned to look at her. "Ready" He said, nodding his head. "Ready Ana…" Elysia said, feeling a bit nervous now. Lilliana nodded and pointed to the window that was behind them. They looked at the window and looked straight back at her. "Ana...Are you crazy! We can't go out a _window_!" said Elysia, panicking. "Hey...The front doors of this school has an alarm and since this is the end of the hallway and since the window is near the woods we'll be fine." she said, reasurringly. "Plus, there are no cameras out back and no security alarms so we're safe...".

Alexander looked a bit uneasy and his gaze shifted to the floor. He shuffled his feet across the floor. Lilliana noticed him and sighed. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. He looked at her dark brown eyes. She gave him a reassuring look, hoping it would calm him down a bit. Within a few seconds, Alexander's worries and scares dissapeared. He didn't know how she did it because back at his town, nobody could ever calm him down so easily. She put another hand on his shoulder and felt that he had calmed down. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks...Lilly..." he said, smiling. "Lilly? No-one has ever called me that." she said. Alexander's cheek turned red. Elysia stood there and giggled quietly. "Uh..umm..do you like it?-no..I mean er...can I call you that?-no, no, no..I..you..er..." he stammered, nervously at her. She let out a soft giggle and moved her one of her hands. She put out her index finger and lightly pushed it onto his lips. "Sshh..." she said, giggling. "Alex...I like it. In fact... I love it and yes, you may call me that..."

Alex smiled back at her as she removed her finger from his lip. Elysia watched all of it and grinned. "C'mon lovebirds…we can't waste time…" she said. Lilliana rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah…whatever El. And Alexander & I are _not _lovers. "spoke Lilliana, firmly. "I'll go then you and Alex follow me…okay?" asked Lilliana. They both nodded. Lillian slowly unlocked the window and pulled it opened. She got out the building with her bag. As soon as she was done, Alex and Elysia quickly followed behind her. Alex silently and slowly closed the door behind him and looked back at Lilliana. "Okay…Follow me…" whispered Lilly(Lilliana). She looked straight ahead at the trees and bit her bottom lip, unsure. They all stood there, absolutely silent as Lilliana thought carefully.

Lilliana suddenly smiled. "C'mon… If we go straight ahead into the woods, it'll lead us to a road then it'll only take a few minutes to walk to the nearest gas station and we can all grab a taxi or something…" explained Lilly, smiling. They stared at her with their jaws slightly opened. "How do you know?" asked Elysia, a little shocked. "I just remembered that I memorized a map of the school and everything around it. So I realized that there was a picture of a gas station on the map." She said. Alexander snapped out of his little thought, flexed his jaw a bit and managed to talk again. "So...? What are we standing around here for?" he said. "Let's go now…"

Lilliana and Elysia agreed and they all entered the forest. Half an hour into the trip, everything was silent. Well… a part from the owls… _and_ Alexander's stomach growling. "Alex! Could you _please _just stop that noise?" asked Elysia, irritated. Alexander frowned at her. "Hey! It's not _my _fault that I'm hungry" said Alexander, defending himself. Lilliana rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Could you BOTH stop arguing!" Lilliana spat out. She swung her bag over her right shoulder. "Elysia...Alexander...?" she started saying, noticing their exhausted expressions. "You want me to carry your bags?"

Alexander and Elysia looked down and mumbled, "sorry…jeez." Lilliana waited for a response to her other question Lilliana sighed, relieved as minutes pass. "Elysia...Alexander...?" she started saying, a bit impatient."DO you want me to carry your bags or not?" They said nothing and just handed her their bags. She took the bags and swung it over her left shoulder. Finally, a road appears and they all figured the forest part is done. They then turn to the right and start walking. "This is exhausting!" said Elysia, tired. "El…We're almost there.." said Lilliana, reassuringly. A few minutes later they arrive and El rushes into the gas station's shop. Lilliana laughs and laughs even harder when Alexander does the same. Once they came back, her eyes widened in complete shock and she dropped the bags on the ground ,near one of the fueling stations. "What…are you doing?" she stammered, stunned.

Alexander and Elysia looked at her, their mouths stuffed with food and in their arms were other snacks. "Nothing..." replied both of them, still trying to chew the rest of their food. Lilliana just stared at them, a little disgusted. "GROSS! Don't talk with your mouths full!" she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Alexander gulped down the rest of his food and said, "You're the one who asked the question...Not our faults..". Elysia finally ate the last thing in her mouth and just smiled widely at them. "That was SWEET!" she said, squealing out of excitement afterwards. Lilliana couldn't stay in shock at the sight of her best friend's happiness. A slow smile appeared on Lilliana's face and she giggled. "You're so crazy Elly" she admitted, smiling. Elysia giggled. "I know!" she said while opening a Hershey chocolate bar wrapper and taking a bite of the chocolate bar.

"I'll be right back guys...All your snacking is making me hungry..." said Lilliana, after she heard her stomach growl. They nodded at her and Lilliana headed off to the shop. Inside, Lilliana scanned the fridge for a water bottle. As soon as she found one, she opened the fridge and took it out then closed the fridge. She walked to the second aisle of the shop and looked at the food choices. Outside, Alexander and Elysia were done eating some of the things they bought. They had picked up all the bags Lilliana dropped earlier and put their food in their bags. Alexander sat on the dirty ground with his bag and Elysia did the same but held hers and Lilliana's 15 minutes later, Lilliana finally came out with a few full plastic bags. She walked over to them. At the sight of Lilliana, Elysia immediately holds out Lilliana's backpack out to her. She smiled at Elysia and took her bag. She opened the bag with the zipper, stuffed all the plastic bags in it, and then zipped it closed.

Lilliana looked up at the sky. The day was nearly ending and the skies were getting darker by the minute. She bit her bottom lip, nervously. "Hey what's wrong?" asked Alexander, getting up from the ground with his backpack on his back. He put one hand on her shoulder, and looked at her, a little concerned.


	2. Chapter 2: What Just Happened!

**Silent Screams: Chapter 2**

"We better get a taxi…It's about to rain very soon by the looks of the sky." She replied, shivering as a sudden cold wind hit her skin. He hugged her from behind. "I'll call a taxi…Don't worry." He replied, hugging her tighter. She turned her head as far as she could to look at him and smiled softly at him. She took in a whiff of the air and sighed. She felt so safe in his arms. She turned around in his arms and snuggled closer in his chest. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head passionately. Elysia watched them and smiled at the sight. Suddenly, Elysia felt an arm around her neck and her eyes widened. She stayed as still as a rock. She let out a sharp gasp as the grip tightened. "Watch yourselves…" whispered the person that had his arm around her neck. The person let go and vanished.

She dropped to the ground, breathing heavily and scared to death. Meanwhile, Alexander and Lilliana pulled apart and noticed Elysia. They rushed over to her immediately, worried. "What happened?" they asked, with a worried expression upon their faces. Elysia didn't reply but her entire body shook violently. She whimpered looking at them, terrified. Lilliana put a hand on Elysia's shoulder and bent down. "El….sweetie…please tell me what happened…" spoke Lilliana, gently. Elysia refused to answer and just shook her head violently. Lilliana sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around Elysia. She sighed and looked up at Alexander who was just staring at Elysia, worriedly.

"Alex…could you please call a taxi now? I think we need to get out of this place and stay at a near hotel…" said Lilliana, hugging a terrified and shaking Elysia. He looked at her and understood why as he glanced at Elysia. Alex walked away from them, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket and dialing a number. "El?...hon?…you've gotta tell me what's wrong." Spoke Lilliana, concerned. "S-someone g-grabbed my neck and..and then said-" Elysia started saying, still really scared and not sure if she should continue. Lilliana stayed quiet but looked at her best friend, waiting for her to continue. "It said 'Watch your selves. It was more than pretty creepy. It sounded like a female, maybe 20 or 23 years old." Elysia spoke, continuing. Lilliana hugged her tighter then slowly pulled back. "Sweety…Don't worry..You'll be fine as long as you don't run off. Stick with me and Alex." Spoke Lilliana with a soft comforting voice. Alex hung up the phone and sighed. Lilliana looked at him. "What's up Alex?" she asked, her arm still wrapped around Elysia. "I called one of my friends, Enrique Lopez…He says he'll arrive here in about 15 minutes. Think you can wait that long?" Alexander said, looking back at Lilliana. She nodded and looked back to Elysia who was finally calming down.

Lilliana looked at Elysia, still concerned. "You alright now?" she asked, with her eyebrow slightly raised. Elysia took a deep breath then let it out, nodding her head. Lilliana let her arm unwrap from around Elysia's small body. "I..I should be fine…thanks bestie", spoke Elysia with a small smile forming upon her face. "You're welcome Ellie. I'm there for you..you know that." She replied with a soft smile. Fifteen minutes pass and the taxi still hasn't arrived. Elysia and Alexander were hugging each other, shivering from the wispy cold wind that was blowing past them. They shivered for minutes, still surprised that Lilliana was able to contain body heat and not be affected by the cold.

Speaking of Lilliana, she was awfully a bit frustrated. She was walking back and forth like crazy, muttering about something. Alexander and Elysia got up and walked over to Lilliana. "Girly what's up?" asked Elysia, curious. Lilliana shook her head. "Its nothing. Just some stuff…" she replied with a small smile. A loud honk was heard and so was a guy's booming voice. "YO XANDER! OVA HERE DUDE!" yelled some guy in a wrecked red truck. Alex looked at the guy and smiled. "HOLD ON ENRIQUE!" he yelled back. "That's Enrique Lopez?" Lilliana asked, surprised. "Yeah why?" asked Alexander. "Its..just he looks like..my older brother who's missing." She replied slowly. "Ohh…you mean David?" questioned Elysia. Lilliana just nodded once and headed towards the car. "WAIT! I gotta get our stuff!" Elysia yelled, rushing to the spot where she left their stuff. As soon as Elysia returned with their stuff, they all climbed in the truck. "Eh..hold on a second guys.." spoke Enrique as he pushed the key into the engine. "I uh..turned it off for a second. I just felt like it."

The engine spit and sputtered as Enrique tried to start the car. Finally, after a few short minutes, the car started and drove off into the darkness. Forty-five minutes later, the truck stopped at a Hilton hotel and the trio left the truck. Alex waved good-bye at Enrique just before he left then he entered the hotel along with Elysia and Lilliana. "Um…Excuse me for a moment guys…"she said, looking at something across them. Alexander nodded along with Elysia. "We'll just hang out over there near the mini lounge area…" replied Elysia. Lilliana nodded, glanced around and quickly walked towards the person whose back was turned. She lightly tapped the person on the shoulder.

Lilliana quickly stopped breathing as soon as she saw the person. Her heart stopped for half a second before returning back to its normal pace. "David?" she gasped, shocked. David stared at Lilliana, stunned. "Anne?" he said, completely shocked. Lilliana's eyes started to water and few tears fell down. David attempted to hug her but Lilliana pushed him away, shaking her head. "Anne please let me explain. I know I let you down. I know I hurt you but please let me explain…" said David, with pleading eyes. "No! No David…You left me when I needed you most" she started saying as more tears rolled down her cheeks. David was about to speak but another voice was heard. Elysia walked up to them and slapped David on his cheek. "Okay I deserved that…" he muttered, holding his cheek as it turned red quickly. "Idiot!" Elysia said, shaking her head as she walked away and back to where Alexander was.

Lilliana started crying but didn't make a sound. "Y..You left me. I never want to see you again!" Lilliana said, stuttering. She pulled back her arm and was about to punch him but he grabbed her arm before she could. Lilliana sobbed. "LET GO!" she yelled, struggling to pull her arm back. Alexander saw Lilliana and ran over to her as fast as he could. "DUDE LET GO OF HER!" Alexander yelled, about to pull them apart. David quickly made Alexander stumble making his face hit the wood pretty hard. Alexander groaned in pain. His head started bleed heavily and his breathing quickly slowed. Elysia's eyes widened in shock as she watched the scene quickly unfold. Lilliana sobbed even harder and broke down in more tears. "David…LET GO!" she yelled, upset. She stared at Alexander with tears pouring out, extremely worried.

David looked at Lilliana and hesitated. "LET. GO!" she yelled again, even more upset. He let go of her and she quickly rushed to Alexander and kneeled down beside him. "Li-ly…El-yisa" he managed to croak out. Alexander turned paler each minute. "Alex!" she managed to say in between sobs. She held his hand, scared as ever. Elysia rushed to both of them as she was getting out her cell phone and dialing 911. "EMERGENCY! HURRY! My friend! His head is bleeding. His breathing is slowing!" she spoke in a panicky voice. As soon as she heard the ambulance was coming, she quickly hung up the phone and kneeled down on Alexander's other side. She checked his pulse and panicked even more. "His breathing stopped!" she said, scared to death.

David was watching everything as it quickly occurred and as everyone in the lobby watched in shock. He just stood there, his face looking grief-stricken and horrified. Within fifteen seconds, the ambulance came, put Alexander in a gurney and rolled him into the ambulance van. Lilliana started to sob even harder. "Let me go with him!" she cried out. "Ma'am, are you family or a friend of his?" asked a paramedic. She quickly nodded with no hesitation. Elysia looked at the same man with pleading eyes. He sighed. "Alright come on! We don't have time!" he said, climbing into the ambulance.

Everyone stayed in their current position as the ambulance drove away. David looked around, snapped his fingers and disappeared. He re-appeared at St. Marie Hospital and walked inside. He searched around for a seat and as soon as he found one, he walked over to it and sat down. It all happened so fast and the blood was rushing to his head as he thought back to what had just happened. He looked down at his sneakers, feeling guilty as ever.

A bright white light appeared and time stopped. David looked up and a jolt of shock went through him. "Mom?" he asked, stunned. He looked around, noticing that everyone froze and did not move an inch. The bright light appeared to be a woman, in her late thirties wearing a white dress with very little design. On her feet were brown sandals and she smiled at David. Then her expression became concerned and urgent. David turned back to his mother and his face expression was the same as it was. "Honey you've got to listen to me. It's the only way to help Lilliana and her friends" she spoke in a soft whisper. David couldn't speak and just nodded at her. "You must try to fix things with your sister. It is important that you two re-connect. Your powers and hers are more stronger together. That is the only way to defeat Hunt Forge and I understand you feel guilty for what had happened and I am disappointed in you but there is no time to waste. It's quite confusing, I know. Your grandmother explained it to me and I was confused as well. Only for a moment though. " she started saying in a louder tone. Angeline looked at her son and smiled bright at him. "You must let your sister heal. What you did was unthinkable and the promise you made meant so much to her but because, because you broke it…she's in pain and she's hurt more than you know…she loves you. There's no doubt in my mind. She could never hate you. You're her brother…" she continued saying, except this time her smile was even brighter (if that was even possible…).

Finally, after a long while, David let a small smile form on his face. He looked at his mom. "I understand mom. I do. I just can't seem to think of a way to apologize to her and explain. She won't let me. She's too upset and mad. Still, I don't blame her if she even hates me for a tiny bit. I deserve it cause I left her when she needed me the most. What I did in the past, can never be erased and changed but I guess the future has a glimmer of hope…" he spoke, smiling at his mom. Angeline smiled back towards her son but she suddenly was alert and snapped her head towards the bright light. "I have to go. God is calling for me. He wants me home. In heaven…" she said, as she walked closer to her son. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked towards the light. David's eyes were suddenly filled up with tears as he watched his mother. "Mom wait!" he yelled, running towards her. Angeline stopped in her tracks and turned around. David hugged his mom tightly and whispered in her ear as he let a tear slide down his cheek. "I love you Mom…" he whispered into her ear. His mom smiled, suddenly teary. "I love you too baby boy…I always do…" she spoke in a broken whisper. They pulled back and Angeline disappeared into the light.

David wiped his tears and sat back down in the chair he sat in before. Time was again unfrozen and David sat in his original position. There was a major difference though. A glimmer of hope shun through his brown orbs and that made such a difference. A teenager's voice spoke to him. "Hey…He just went in. Doctors are trying to revive his heart…" she spoke, trying to smile. David looked up to see Elysia. Elysia's attempt to smile failed. "I… I didn't mean t-" he started saying in a soft voice. Elysia interrupted him. "I—I know you didn't mean to. I just wish you hadn't pushed him…" she said, looking at him with sad eyes. "Yeah me too" he replied with a deep sigh. Elysia sat down next to the chair that David was in. She waited a moment before speaking again. "You know… I don't forgive you just like Ana but I won't ignore you…"spoke Elysia, being honest. They continued talking not knowing that from afar, Lilliana watched them, upset and mad. Lilliana stomped up to them. "Ellie!" she nearly yelled, upset. They looked up and stared at her. Elysia stood up. "Sorry Ana…I don't forgive him either but I'm not going to ignore him…" she started saying. Lilliana didn't say anything but her face expression showed Elysia everything. "I'm..I'm gonna go…" Elysia started saying to David. "Uh Yeah okay-" he started to reply. "Yeah okay so um..bye.." Elysia said with a small smile. "Bye…" he said, giving a small smile at her.

Lilliana said nothing as she glared at David and glanced at Elysia. She wasn't mad at Elysia but she was furious with David. As Elysia & Lilliana returned to the seats far away from David, Dr. William, approached them. He was in his twenties, his dark green eyes matched his personality and his dark brown hair was lightly cascaded over his forehead "Uh are you Lily & Elysia?" he asked. Lily's heartbeat quickened. "Yes. We are…" she gasped. "Yes I see…Well, Alexander is asking for both of you…" he spoke, looking at them. "Really?" Elysia asked eager. "Yes. We revived his heart several times before we finally heard a heartbeat. You're lucky, because he could've died. The condition he was in earlier was critical and to have him alive…"he stated, trying to contain his amazement. He chuckled. "This certainly was a miracle…" he said, grinning. They nodded once. "Oh yes. He's awake now but is in a still a bit of pain. You may both see him, but don't put a lot of stress on him. He's in Room 312…." he said, warning them. Dr. William flashed a quick smile at them and went off to see his other patients. "You go in first…I'll wait…" said Elysia, smiling at Lily. Lilliana returned her smile and went to see Alex in Room 312.

The door squeaked as Lilliana opened it just enough so she could enter. She took in a deep breath and held back her tears as she looked over to him. He looked so weak. The IV in him…and the wires connected to him just silenced her. Alex was half-awake but smiled weakly over to Lilliana who was now walking towards him. "Hi…" she quietly spoke, finally reaching him. She stood next to him on the left side of the bed and looked at the ground. "Hey w-what's wrong? Are you ok?" he managed to croak out. He had a worried expression written all-over his face. She looked up at him and laughed with no sound. Her eyes slightly darkened. "You're worried if _I'm_ okay when _you're_ clearly the one hurt…?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. He attempted to chuckle but coughed. "Yeah I guess so…" he said, staring at her brown orbs. "You're…" she started to say, searching for the right word. "..original…" she finished off her sentence. She took his hand that was dangling off the bed and held it in hers. "You have to forgive your brother…" Alex insisted. Pure shock was across her face once she heard those words. "What!" she spat out, her eyes wide. "No! No…No..!" she refused, letting go of his hand. "Are you out of your mind?" she asked, bewildered. He shook his head as far as he could then frowned. "Bu-Wha-W-Why?" she asked, struggling to get her word out. "One, he's your brother…" he started saying before Lilliana interrupted him. "That doesn't count!" she said, persistent. His face looked frustrated. "Let me finish…." He demanded. "Two, He's trying to be a good brother again and Lastly, I have no idea what he's done but I believe in second chances and If that's what he's asking for, give it to him Lily…" he said, continuing and finishing off what he was about to say.

Lilliana puckered her lips, in deep thought. Her eyebrows were still raised and Alex started to wait for a reply. Seven minutes pass by and her face is still the same but after another minute or so, she sighed and shook her head. "So…?" he asked, patiently. Lilliana looked at him, confused. "'So…?' what?" she asked him, flustered. "So…? Are you going to forgive your brother or not?" he asked, his patience about to end. She scowled but nodded. "Fine but There are two conditions…" she said. Alexander stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "One, he's going to have to work for it and Two, If he _ever_, and I mean _ever_ hurts you or anyone else I care about again, he's not getting any more chances. Got it?" she continued, grimacing. "Fair enough…" he said, nodding once. Her face softened and her hand moved to caress his cheek. He smiled at her and she smiled back. In his head, 'Should I tell her? Eh what the heck! Like there's a better time…'.

"Hey…Can I tell you something?" he asked, getting nervous as his thoughts fade. She nodded and continued caressing his cheek. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up but managed to. "Uhm…Well…I- I don't know exactly how to say this but…" he started as he fumbled around with his fingers while looking at her. He took a deep breath and said, "I love you". She stopped what she was doing immediately and removed her hand from his cheek. Her mouth formed into a big 'o' and her hands covered her mouth. She was stunned. She didn't know what to think. Her mind spun and a million things were running inside her head. She felt butterflies in her stomach and blinked a couple of times. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat and she felt like she was in heaven. She was happy…maybe even more than that. She knew she had just met him a couple of weeks ago but the first time she saw him, it was like love at first sight. She ignored the feeling that time but now was different. Much…_much_ more different.

Alexander stared at her, nervously waiting for her reply. He was anxious. This was the first time he'd ever spoke the three words, eight letters other than to his mother and father. Her reaction and reply was important to him. More than she could ever know; it was like his world changed and he didn't deny it. He couldn't ever deny the fact that he, Alexander James had fallen deep in love with a beautiful girl named Lilliana. Meanwhile, Lilliana was too stunned to utter any words to reply. She was far too deep in la-la land to get out. But she managed to snap out of it and smile dreamily back at him and uttered the three words she longed to say and the three words _he_ longed to hear. "I love you too…" she replied, ecstatic.

He smiled widely at her. She did the same and leaned in to kiss him. He leaned towards her as far as he could. Their lips brushed against one another's and both curled into a smile. They began to kiss passionately. His lips moved against hers perfectly. Like a missing puzzle piece. Their kiss became more urgent and she moved her fingers through his now messy hair. He pulled her closer to him and licked her bottom lips, begging for an entrance. She let him in and his tongue slithered everywhere in her mouth making her moan lightly. They stayed like that for a few more minutes but slowly pulled away. Their lips made a puckering sound as they separated. She giggled and he chuckled, not noticing that someone was watching them near the door.

Elysia squealed as she ran over to them, jumping up and down like crazy. "Yes El?" Lilliana asked, pulling away from Alexander, laughing. "You…a-and him…TOGETHER!" she gasped, grinning happily. Alexander shook his head, laughing. Lily & Alex laughed at the scene in front of them. But without notice, Elysia's happy-go-lucky expression changed to a horrified look. She stared past the new couple and directly at the other couple next to Alexander's bed. Their faces were bloody red and one had no right arm and had a huge scar on the forehead; the other one had lost both of his legs and his head was split open. She could see the blood dripping and pouring out from each of them. She stared at the womans neck and noticed a silver key necklace that was engraved. She then took a look at the man's neck and saw a gold, engraved chain. Then, a loud, shriek of pain and agony tore through their bruised lips and their heads flipped back as their eyes rolled backwards. Then, they were gone. They had completely vanished.

Lilliana and Alexander glanced at each other and stared at Elysia and the look on her face. They followed her gaze to see…nothing but an empty wall. Alexander was confused. Lilliana was concerned and worried. She'd never seen her best friend act this way, unless it was a prank which clearly by her expression…it was everything but a prank. Alexander groaned as he attempted to sit up again. He frowned and held out a hand to Lilliana. She smiled and helped him sit then immediately looked at Elysia. Before Lilliana could do anything, Elysia snapped her attention back to the new couple and was shaken up by what she had just seen. "Elyi-" started Lilliana before she got interrupted. "Bloody Murder…couple…got…" Elysia stuttered, clearly freaked out. "Got..? what is it?" asked Alex, his tone urgent. "…murdered. Head was split open….arm gone…legs g-gone…bruised lips…bloody faces…bloody screech..." she stuttered as she fell and crawled to the corner of the room and hugged her legs tight to her chest, shaking.

Realization came to Lily's face and she took a few deep breaths to contain her composure. She seemed calm but inside, she was freaking out. "Elysia…" she started, her tone serious but her face struggling to keep her composure. "yeah?" she spoke in a broken whisper, barely audible. "What else did you see?" she asked, slowly. Another silence was there as Lily & Alexander stared at Elysia. It lasted for about fifteen minutes before Elysia replied, "I saw an engraved silver key and a gold engraved chain…" Lily froze. Her breathing quickened as she bit her lip before speaking one last question. "What…what was engraved on the necklace & chain?" she asked, nervously.

Another silence but…this one was awfully short. Elysia focused on her thinking face before answering, "All of my love is in you…Ricky H." she started saying. "That was on the necklace. The chain read…''Nothing can break this powerful burn that aches in me …Janet C.'" she finished. Alexander's face was simply shock. Lily's expression was simply heart-breaking. "Ricky H…? I have an uncle named Ricky Holland. It can't be the same one….can it?" he mumbled to himself, frightened. "My aunt's name is Janet Callie. It can't possibly be-"she muttered to herself in confusion and curiosity. Alexander and Lilliana's fearful gaze met. They didn't notice Elysia who had gotten up and walked to them. "What's wrong?" Elysia asked, worried and her face tear-stained.

"I-I cant believe it…" she choked out, her eyes still staring at her boyfriend. He nodded and motioned for her to come over to him. She walked up to him and started sobbing in his chest. Elysia stood in her spot, completely clueless. She blinked and shook it off but ran over to hug her friends. After awhile her sobs faded and they all pulled back from the hug. "Um no offense or anything but can someone tell me what is up?" asked Elysia, confused. Lilliana looked at her, her eyes all red and puffed up. "My aunt and his uncle…I think they were in love but it was forbidden so as a result, they broke up and just gave each other a gift as a memorabilia and a token of his and her love for each one another. I guess they met up a few years later and as a result, Mr. Forge killed them… " she explained, her voice breaking with each word. Elysia just stared at her and her jaw dropped in shock.

"You're _kidding_ right? Sweet baby Jesus _please_ tell me you're kidding.." she exclaimed, purely out of fear now. Alex and Lily shook their heads 'no'. Elysia put her hand on her head and started to wobble a little. "Whoa…" she gasped, feeling unwell. "I think I'm a bit dizzy g-" she started but fainted to the ground before she could finish. Alex & Lily gasped and Lily rushed over to her best friend, worried. She knelt down beside her and started shaking her lightly, trying to wake her up. She stirred awake after a while. "Sorry about that. Just in a bit of a shock really…" she murmured, sitting up with the help of her friends. Alexander sighed, worried. He looked at his girlfriend. "So what do we do Lils?" he questioned her. She hesitated and then frowned. "I-I don't know…" she admitted hopelessly.

"Maybe I can help…" someone suggested. Alexander's eyes moved like Elysia's did. Lilliana snapped her head towards the door. She growled. "What the hell do you want?" she spat, fury written all over her face. He sighed. "I just want to help…" he explained. Alexander gave Lily a 'remember what you promised me' look and she cussed under her breath. "…Fine!" she answered, stubbornly. "First things first…we need to get to K.A.W.G.I.O.W. and fast…" he started murmured to them. "Whoa…back –up for a second…" interrupted Lilliana, shocked. "What?" he replied, trying to keep his annoyance in place. "That place is dangerous! Grandma said so! Its where the demons live and I can't risk our lives to enter that hell hole!" she started, furious. "It's stupid, idiotic and risky!" she said, finishing off her mini-speech.

"Well it's not like YOU'RE pitching up any ideas!" David pointed out, annoyed as ever. Lily grinds her teeth, trying to suppress a growl from her lips. "Whatever just get on with it…" she muttered. "Well we go there, then we need to discuss with Tsunami. He's the only demon out there with close relations to Forge…" he finished, explaining the last of his plan. Elysia got up, brushed herself off and stared at him. "How are we getting there? Especially with Alexander in the hospital..?" she asked, thinking. "That, fortunately, won't be a problem because Forge and the rest of his demonic crew are postponing their plans for about another five weeks or so…" explained Lilliana. She glared at David. "Look can I explain Ana? Before you freak out again?" he asked, looking at her skeptically. She bit her bottom lip and gave him a nod, not caring that Elysia and Alexander were still in the room.

"The day mom died, was one of the worst times in my life. I cared about you but honestly, I was a little pissed off because at that time, your birth killed mom. She was the only parent I had cause dad abandoned our mother and me before you were born. She was the only one who ever really understood me and she was the only one who ever cared…" He informed. "At least you got to spend eighteen years with her" she choked out, upset. "I barely knew her but she gave me my life and I love her. I was barely a day old and suddenly I was told a few years later that I was sent to foster care because _you_ refused to take care of me…" she reminded him. He flinched as his mind had flashbacks to that day. "I'm sorry Beanie-bear…I am so, so sorry Lilliana" He apologized, desperate.

"You don't understand David…" she squeaked. Everyone in the room stared at Lilliana as tears welled up in her eyes. "You put me through that pain. Losing my mother was enough as it is but my own brother..? Leaving me there with strangers…abandoning your own flesh and blood…" she stated, shaking her head and backing away from him. He stepped forward towards her. "Please! I was young and reckless. I shouldn't have left you like that but-" he stammered. "You were going through a tough time.." Elysia said, finishing off his sentence. Elysia shook her head in disappointment. "I realize where you're coming from but how do you think Ana felt to never meet her own mother?" she questioned him. David and Lilliana stared at each other. "You guys are brother and sister. That's never going to change. You guys are tied within each other no matter what and I don't care if you guys fight. It's normal but you need to make-up or else the last thing one of you say to each other before one ends up killed is 'I hate you' and you don't want that…" Alexander informed them, his expression dead-serious.

Tears that welled up in Lilliana's eyes were threatening to fall but she sucked in a deep breath, trying to contain it. Elysia walked over to Alexander's bed and leaned beside him. "That was deep dude…" Elysia whispered into Alexander's right ear. Alexander rolled his eyes at her comment and continued to stare at both of them. "He's right…" David spoke in a broken whisper. His chocolate brown eyes met his sister's identical eyes. It stayed quiet for awhile before Lilliana let a few tears toll down her cheek. It broke David's heart to see his sister so hurt. He saw her face twist up in so much pain while he was looking at her.

Quiet filled the empty space of the room and only stares were left behind. "Don't leave me again..please…" she sobbed, running into her brother's chest and burying her face in him. David hugged his sister tightly. "I promise I won't leave you" he vowed, confident. Alexander sighed in relief. Elysia smiled with a giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She pulled back wiping off her tears and smiled weakly. "Alexander Nathaniel James..?"a nurse called out, his eyes on the clipboard as he entered the room. Alexander turned to look at the nurse and he was suddenly in shock. "Uncle Derek?" he nearly shouted. "Why Hello Alexander…" He greeted, smirking. Suddenly Alex's face changed into a panicked expression. "You're not going to tell my mother and father I'm here right?" He asked, hopeful. Uncle Derek rolled his eyes. "Give me a reason not to son..." He pointed out. Alexander's eyes quickly diverted towards his girlfriend and Elysia. He gulped, nervous as ever.


End file.
